world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherise Harvey
Sherise Harvey was a driver first seen in World Race 2015: Part 2. She drives a 1988 "Chevy Corvette". Sherise gets 17th place, not bad for her first race as well as a reasonable placing for a team leader as she leads the Ironsides team. In the race she is sponsored by Converse All-Star. World Race 2016 (Silverstone) Sherise Harvey re-appears in World Race Series 2016’s Race #3 of Leg 1 driving a Shelby Daytona Racecar. She drives very well and makes top 5 with an excellent 2nd place. She then reappears for the remainder of the racing season. Driver Gallery resdgfrt.PNG|Early in the race interiorz.PNG|Interior camera from Sherise's car drift.PNG|Around the bend World Race 2016 (Yas Marina) In WRS 2016's final race of Leg #2, Sherise Harvey makes her second 2016 appearance. This time she drives a 2016 #66 Ford GT cup car, the same model later driven by Andrew Del Rio in World Race Series 2018 and by herself in World Race Series 2019. She drove very carefully and although she was bashed by Glenda Agcaoili a few times, she managed to get 1st place and be the only driver from that race to continue onto the series Finale. Driver Gallery ECOOOO.PNG|Sherise's car before the race dsrgdsrfg.PNG|Sherise gains the lead on Lap 1 after Nimsy Corea and Glenda crash. FOORRRD.PNG wallpaper worthy.PNG reeearrfasfs.PNG|Sherise seen from Glenda's bumper camera sreyghydrety.PNG|A subtle event in the race that is very hard to catch, as seen here, Nimsy rear-ends Sherise dfghdergfh.PNG|Sherise collides with Nimsy's Aston Martin, sending the spoiler spiraling off the car. GLENDA.PNG|Glenda tries to spin Sherise out on Lap 4, and fails ECOOOsdf.PNG bammm.PNG|Glenda spins out Sherise for the final time in the race. erdtgsertger.PNG|Sherise in 3rd place as the 2 drivers ahead crash sherisewins.PNG|Sherise crosses the finish in 1st place for the win. World Race 2016 (Finale Qualifying) Sherise drives in qualifying for the 2016 Finale in a red "Harvey" liveried Trans am GTA. In the qualifying lap she got a time of 1:16. With this time, she was faster than Risa Kolacke but still crushed by William Kornhoff's time. This means she starts out the Finale in 2nd place. This gives her an edge over Risa but not the same edge that William has. dfesgdegdeg.PNG|Sherise getting ready for the qualifying lap dfgsdfh.PNG yoyooy.PNG|On the straight World Race 2016 (Finale) In the Leg 3 Finale race of the series, Sherise drives the "Sweden F1 Car" and starts in grid position 2 (2nd place) due to her qualifying time. She drives well until the rain comes, which is where her driving abilities shrink. She battles Risa Kolacke until giving 2nd place up and finishing in last place (3rd). For this she is known as the “loser among winners" or the “winner among losers”. Despite this, the fact she made it to the Finale is still incredible and very impressive. Driver Gallery gukuyk.PNG|Sherise in La Ceiba raaaaaace.PNG|Sherise on Honduras' Atlantida Highway dsrgfsdergde.PNG dsgfdgdgdg.PNG FLANC.PNG =oiyvfyhvyvly.PNG|Sherise struggling in the rain ukj.PNG|Risa and Sherise emerge from a tunnel raaaaaaaain.PNG|FPS is slowed to show the rain around Sherise's car ftdhjgh.PNG|Sherise through Honduras' Rain ckgjvhj.PNG|Risa begins to overtake Sherise jvkjhv.PNG fghdfg.PNG|Sherise struggles to keep 2nd place sunshiness.PNG|A view from Risa's Bumper camera showing Sherise on the Choluteca Bridge uktgjkhj.PNG|Through the windy roads dsfgsdfh.PNG|The drivers dash through the mountains gasLINE.PNG|As Sherise crosses the line in 3rd World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta After a two series absence from the WRS, Sherise returns for World Race Series 2019, driving in the Leg 1 race at Road Atlanta. Her car in this race was a 1997 Mitsubishi GTO (GT3000). She started the race in an astonishing 3rd place with a qualifying time of 2:16:03, behind Emily Burns-Kaurin. She was passed by Ebiweni Wadiri in his Infiniti soon after the race started, putting her in 4th place. Eventually, she began to drop far behind the top 3 and began having trouble with the driver in 5th place, Marcus Polain. By Lap 3, however, she had thwarted him and began to catch up to Wadiri. In the end, she solidified and finished in 4th place, just enough to qualify her for the Leg 2 finale race at the Nurburgring . As displayed by her driver information card, Sherise's car has a 320hp twin-turbo V6, her representative country is Jamaica and her gender is female. Gallery race start.JPG|Sherise passed by Ebiweni Wadiri at race start rtyhery.JPG|neck and neck with Marcus Polain on the straights 456y45y.JPG|Sherise (4th car back) on Lap 2 56y54.JPG|Lap 3 76u7.JPG|Close-up World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Sherise Harvey qualifies for the finale and drives a #66 2019 Ford GT LM, the same model of car she drove in World Race Series 2016's Yas Marina race. It is certainly a different car though, as the original was destroyed beyond repair by Glenda Agcaoili. As stated by her racer information card, the car also is equipped with a 530hp Twin-Turbo V6. Sherise started the qualifying race in a decent placing of 7th, with a qualifying time of 7:27:60. After race start, Sherise climbs the ranks rather fast through the first turns, making it to 5th place within the club circuit. In the end it was the place she finished in. A good placement but unfortunately for her, it did not qualify her to win the entire 2019 series, as claiming 1st place was the only way to obtain that qualification. Sherise was nonetheless still content with her run in the 2019 series. This was Sherise's final World Race Series appearance. Gallery rtye4.JPG|Sherise in 5th place after race start behind Malachi Thomas. ew4rt3.JPG|Sherise dashes through the turns 662.JPG|Close-up gtttt.JPG|Tailight shot of Sherise's GT while on the open-road portion of Nurburgring Trivia *Sherise won WRS 2016'S Race 2 of Leg 2 purely out of luck, as it could have been anyone, including Rodney Liles, Nimsy Corea or Ethan Mast. *Sherise's qualifying Trans-Am in the WRS 2016 Finale had a pre-2003 Georgia flag, featuring the Confederate design. This was probably included as the flags usually are mounted on Trans-Ams in reference to the 1977 movie ‘Smokey and The Bandit’. *Sherise's flag within the WRS 2016 Finale video was that of Jamaica. *Sherise's World Race Series 2016 Finale F1 car number was #82. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Shelby Drivers Category:Shelby Cobra Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford GT Drivers Category:Ford GT Le Mans Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Trans-Am Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi GTO Drivers Category:The Ironsides Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Silverstone Category:WRS 2016 Yas Marina Category:WRS 2016 Finale Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:WRS 2019 Finale